kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Lock Dealer Sid
The mysterious sells Lockseeds to young guys to facilitate their Inves Games. Definitely having a motive behind all of this, no one really knows where he gets them. It is revealed that Sid has a connection with Yggdrasill Corporation as one of Takatora Kureshima's subordinates, which is highly likely where Sid got his merchandise. Personality History When Yuya approached Sid, he gives him the Sengoku Driver, which then end up in the Helheim forest. He is also the last person who saw Yuya, before he mysteriously disappears after gaining the belt from him. Kota and Mai visits him in Drupers and asked him about the Sengoku Driver. He tells them that the belt works for whoever the first to wear the belt was, which only locks to the first wearer. Sid then would give them Lockseeds to help them win, but Kota and Mai couldn't buy the Lockseeds. As he hears that Team Baron is losing badly, Sid offers Kaito the Sengoku Driver, along with the Banana Lockseed. Sid later appears just as Armored Riders Gaim and Baron are about to fight as he changes the rules when more Armored Riders joins the game and gave each of them a Lockvehicle. Mitsuzane approaches Sid and buys a Sengoku Driver from him. Sid then discloses that he knows about his brother and father and how that they are members of the board of the Yggdrasill Corporation. Mitsuzane convinces Sid to give him the belt, which made Sid take a liking to the boy. He then left the belt behind and told Mitsuzane to return it, if he was his old self. As he overhears from Hideyasu that they want to be on the same level as Kaito, Sid offers Sengoku Drivers to Ryoji and Hideyasu. In Takatora's limo, Sid shows Takatora a list of "test subjects" that have the Sengoku Driver, but he decides not to see the list as Sid leaves the car. Sid then begins plotting something, as he knows that Takatora's younger brother is a user of a Sengoku Driver and that he could use this knowledge to his advantage. How he plans to exploit this information for his own intentions is unknown at this time. Sometimes later, Sid gives the Sengoku Driver along with the Durian Lockseed to Sonomura, the leader of Team Red Hot. Sid visits Team Gaim's garage as he would ask if Mitsuzane stole the Suika Lockseed. Mitsuzane tell Sid that he might steal the item from his brother and saying that he and Sid are "friends". The team leaders approach to Sid as they want to get Lockvehicles, but Sid says that they are ready until Christmas. Later, Ryouma ask Sid about his plan giving Lockvehicles to the Armored Riders, as Sid reply to him that he have no clue. After the Armored Riders finish their game in the forest, Kota and Mitsuzane gives him a box of Lockseeds and tells Sid that they are no longer their test subjects. Arms - Cherry Energy= Cherry Energy Arms is Sigurd's default red form. Accessed through the Cherry Energy Lockseed. }} Equipment *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Sonic Arrow - Standard side weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Sigurd's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Etymology His current alias, Lock Dealer Sid, when translated to English is a play on the name of his merchandise: Lockseeds. References http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/12/kamen-rider-gaim-energy-rider-names.html http://fruitridernews.tumblr.com/post/71122121603/good-afternoon-everyone-i-hope-youve-had-a-good Category:Civilian Category:Gaim Riders Category:Antiheroes